


The songbird and the blade

by Shadow_Of_Banshee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Banshee/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Banshee
Summary: Магнус просыпается каждую ночь, когда кинжал прижимается к его спине.





	The songbird and the blade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the songbird and the blade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567628) by [thesorrowoflizards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorrowoflizards/pseuds/thesorrowoflizards). 



> От автора: эта работа была написана ночью, вместо сна.  
> Возможно супер неточная политика и королевское семейство.

Магнус чувствует холодное лезвие кинжала, прижатого к его позвоночнику.

 

      Он чувствует это каждую ночь: эту холодную металлическую точку, надавливая и прижимая кинжал к каждой выемке в его позвоночнике. Иногда он тянет вверх и вниз, заставляя его дрожать, иногда он настойчиво вжимается между лопатками, но никогда, никогда мужчина, держащий его, не вонзает его ему в спину.

      Он лежал в объятиях своего любовника, согретый и расслабленный, растянутый и полностью уязвимый. Нагой всеми возможными способами.

      Только он, шёлковые простыни, Александр и холодный, беспощадный клинок.

      Магнус никогда ничего не говорил в те длинные ночи. Он почти всегда бодрствует — хотя у него не было сомнений, что даже, когда он спит, Александр следит за ним, ища место для нанесения удара, — но никогда не говорит ни одного грёбаного слова.

      Потому что он любит Александра. Сильно любит.

      И вообще, кто сказал, что он не заслужил это?

      Он ждёт. Ждёт, когда Алеку надоест следить за ним. Ждёт, когда тот наберётся мужества просто сделать это уже.

      Он пытается не интересоваться, почему Алек никогда не делает это. Возможно, его планы ещё не готовы. Возможно, ещё осталось что-то, что нужно украсть у Магнуса, помимо его потрескавшегося и сморщенного сердца.

      Возможно, возможно, возможно.

      Нет смысла зацикливаться на этом.

      Он ждёт.

      До того момента, когда не может больше этого делать.

      Он просто не может. Он не может этого делать, не может… Он не может любить Алека и не может вести себя так, как будто всё в порядке, потому что ничего не в порядке. Ничего не в порядке, и Магнус больше не может так жить. Не может жить на лезвии ножа, ожидая, когда земля уйдёт из-под ног. Ожидая предательства, которое должно было произойти.

      Он срывается.

      

       ——————————

      

      Алек делает это каждую ночь.

      Следит за тем, как кинжал скользит вверх по его позвоночнику, почти разрезая кожу, перед тем, как отдергивает себя.

      Никогда не причиняя вреда, никогда не вредя, всегда рискуя.

      Он должен был убить Магнуса Бейна. Это было его работой — соблазнить принца, завоевать доверие, украсть что-нибудь ценное и беспощадно убить.

      А кто не согласился бы на это? Королевская семья была монстрами. Они были ужасны и вселяли страх. Они были причиной, почему королевство сильно страдало. Король уже умирал, подхватив какое-то редкое заболевание на дальних полях сражений. Кто-то поговаривает, что чёрная гниль сердца окончательно съела его. Королева же давно была мертва, покончив жизнь самоубийством, после зачатия ребенка с мужчиной, за которого её заставили выйти замуж. И убить их жестокого, жадного сына, соблазнив в его собственной постели? Закончить родословную Бейнов навсегда? Это было бы чем-то, чем Алек бы насладился.

      Вот только он встречает Магнуса.

      И он не жестокий и не жадный. Он не монстр, как Алек себе представлял.

      Он добрый, даже когда не должен быть. Он милый, искренний и всегда потерянный. Пойманный в ловушку.

      Он сломан и ранен, певчая птичка, запертая в большой позолоченной клетке, наполненной змеями.

 

      Соблазнить его было несложно — Алеку даже не нужно было красть золото или драгоценности. Всего лишь немного сорванных цветов и ласковых слов, и мужчина пел, как птица, легко попав под чары Алека.

      Но вскоре это не было просто совращением.

      Алек трахнул его на модном ковре, трахнул на холодных каменных стенах его комнаты. И затем он отнёс его к его глупой, роскошной кровати и трахал там. Он заставил его и кричать, и стонать и умолять, и это было так легко.

      (И так весело. Так прекрасно. Быть так близко, горячо и интимно с кем-то, кто искренне не пытался его использовать.)

      Но затем пришла ночь, и всё, что он мог делать, это смотреть, как Магнус лежит под ним на этих шёлковых простынях, уязвимый спящий и столь странно невинный, что Алек просто не мог заставить себя сделать это.

      Не мог заставить себя вонзить кинжал в сердце Магнуса.

      Потому что он был добрым (предлагал монету ребёнку проходящего слуги, делая для неё маленькие волшебные трюки и заставляя её смеяться), он был милым («У тебя такое доброе сердце, — тихо сказал он, улыбаясь, — я едва знаю тебя, но я это чувствую». А Алек слышал кучу комплиментов от него до этого, но никогда — настолько искренний) и потерянным (когда король идёт рядом, Магнус теряет улыбку, выпрямляется и едва вздрагивает, когда король ударяет его, а, когда Алек выходит из своего укрытия и проверяет, в порядке ли он, тот лишь убирает его руки от себя), и… Он совсем не тот, кого себя представлял Алек.

      Поэтому он остаётся.

      Он говорит себе, что собирает информацию. Что, чем сильнее он вотрётся в доверие, чем ближе подберётся к королевской семье, тем больше ущерба он нанесёт, тем больше он сможет забрать.

      Но каждую ночь он становится ближе к Магнусу.

      Они смеются, они разговаривают и целуются, и…

      (Алек занимается любовью с ним на том модном ковре, занимается любовью на холодных каменных стенах его комнаты. А затем он переносит его на свою тёплую, мягкую кровать и занимается с ним любовью там, заставляет его кричать, стонать и умолять)

      …Алек просто не может.

      Чем больше он узнает Магнуса, тем сложнее всё становится. Чем дальше они развивают свои отношения, деля приёмы пищи, ухаживая друг за другом, танцуя, смеясь. До одного дня, когда Магнус выпаливает «Ты знаешь, я люблю тебя», и Алек ничего не может сказать, кроме «Я тоже тебя люблю», страстно поцеловав.

      Иногда Магнусу снятся кошмары, и Алек тихо скользит кинжалом под свою подушку, а затем затягивает Магнуса в объятия, мягко потирая спину ладонями и уверенно проводя пальцами по его волосам, целуя в лоб. И в конце концов, тот успокаивается, тихо плача Алеку в плечо.

      Алеку тоже снятся иногда кошмары, и в те ночи Магнус как обнимает его и шепчет на ухо всякие успокаивающие вещи, так и целует в лоб, таким образом, давая надежду на что-то.

      Но, в основном, Алек спит с трудом, спит с небольшими интервалами и проводит ночи, мучая себя. Вытаскивая холодный, серебряный клинок, которым он должен был убить Магнуса Бейна. Держа Магнуса, интересуясь, насколько легко было бы вонзить этот кинжал в него, сдвинуть его между ребрами и позволить ему спокойно истекать кровью прежде, чем тот сможет когда-либо проснуться.

      Если Принц умрёт, бразды правления перейдут к роду Эрондейлов, и кто-то другой станет королем. Кто-то достойный. Проблема с семьёй Бейнов решится, как только умрёт Асмодей, а это должно было быть скоро.

 

      А с проделанной работой ему бы щедро заплатили, его семья была бы счастлива и обеспечена, и он, возможно, даже смог бы уйти с этой чёртовой работы.

      Но.

      Но, но, но.

      Прижатие лезвия кинжала к сердцу Магнуса чувствовалось, как будто прижатие лезвия кинжала к собственному сердцу.

      Был бы Магнус плохим королём?

      Алек так не думал.

      Магнус был хорошим человеком. Хорошим, добрым человеком. Честно говоря, из него бы вышел отличный король. Во всяком случае, гораздо лучше, чем из Джейса, пусть даже Алек и любил своего друга.

      Но признать, что он не мог убить Магнуса, значило отказаться от своей миссии. Отказаться от миссии значило уйти, исчезнуть в ночи и скрыться.

      Это значило никогда больше не заниматься любовью с Магнусом на их... на его кровати. Никогда не целовать или держать, или разговаривать с ним в те длинные ночи, когда ни один из них не мог заснуть.

      Это значило исчезнуть, оставив Магнуса без малейшего понятия, что произошло. Оставив его снова одного среди змей.

      Его хватка кинжала слегка ослабла, позволяя клинку висеть на пальцах. Он был слишком осторожен и хорошо натренирован, чтобы на самом деле поранить Магнуса, к тому же, Магнус всегда крепко спал, поэтому он никогда бы и не узнал.

      А Алек никогда и не хотел, чтобы он узнал.

 

        
       ———————————  
      

 

      — Алек? — сонно пробормотал Магнус. Его лицо всё ещё лежало в плече Алека. Это стало внезапностью и неожиданностью, и, несмотря на приглушённое оцепенение, его голос был, на удивление, ясен.

      Алек замер, крепче сжимая клинок и не отпуская его.

      Магнус лежал лицом вниз, перекинув руку через его плечи, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб его шеи. Алек обнял его, одна рука висела в воздухе так, что кинжал находился прямо между лапоток. В дюймах над кожей.

      — Что? — спросил Алек. Его голос груб от того, что он долго молчал.

      — Если ты собираешься убить меня, — сказал Магнус всё ещё приглушённым голосом, — мог бы ты это сделать безболезненно?

      Сердце Алека превратилось в ледяной камень.

      — Что? — спросил Алек. Он облизал губы: во рту пересохло.

      Магнус поднял голову, чтобы поближе взглянуть на Алека. Его карие глаза в темноте были изнеможёнными и обрамлены красным. Его выражение было трудно разглядеть в темноте, но нетрудно было представить.

      — Я знаю, ты собираешься убить меня, — прошептал Магнус. — Всё хорошо.

      — Ч-что? — это всё, что мог выговорить Алек, застрявший на повторе.

      Магнус переместился ближе, изворачиваясь так, чтобы всё ещё быть в объятиях Алека (всё ещё под кинжалом, всё ещё обнаженный, уязвимый и в опасности), но прямо.

      — Я знаю, ты убийца, — сказал он. — Я знаю, что ты на самом деле… Не любишь меня, — его голос сломался на этом моменте, но он действовал так, как будто это вообще его не задело. — Но правда, всё… Всё в порядке. Я не… Я не собираюсь тебе препятствовать.

      — Я… Магнус, – беспомощно произнёс Алек. У него не было слов. Он был ошарашен. Миллион вопросов проносились и исчезали у него в голове, словно рой обезумевших птиц: откуда Магнусузнал? Как долго он знает? И я могу слышать, как разбито и разорвано в клочья он звучит, это я с ним сделал? И эгоистично любит ли он меня? И любил ли вообще?

      — Я просто… Если ты когда-либо что-то чувствовал ко мне… Хоть чуть-чуть… Просто, пожалуйста, — сказал Магнус и снова спрятал свою голову, — сделаешь это безболезненно?

      — Ты… Магнус, я… Как давно ты об этом знаешь?

      Магнус горько усмехнулся, и, несмотря на то, что Алек не мог это видеть, он почти мог чувствовать это, чувствовать, как страдания исходят просто волнами от принца. «Ты сказал, что любишь меня, — сказал принц, как будто этого было достаточно. — Но никто не может меняполюбить».

      Когда Алек ничего не сказал, он рассмеялся. Сухим, грустным, тихим звуком.

      — Всё в порядке. Правда. Я… Я, честно, не ожидал чего-то другого. Я — принц. Я давно уже усвоил один урок. Единственная причина, по которой люди хотят меня, — это использовать. Ты мне нравился, поэтому я просто игнорировал это основное правило. Я сказал самому себе, что ты будешь другим… Но, когда ты зашёл так далеко, у меня начались бессонные ночи. И, когда я почувствовал то ледяное лезвие клинка, прижатого к моей спине, я всё понял.

      В его голосе была почти слышна горечь, но намного больше — печали, боли и подавленности, чем в чём-либо.

      — Я не жду, что ты меня пожалеешь, — сказал он. В его голосе были слышны гнев и отвращение к самому себе. — На что мне жаловаться? У миллионов других людей есть проблемы похуже в миллион раз, и многие из этих людей находятся в королевстве, которое я же намерен наследовать.

      — Магнус, — едва ли прошептал Алек.

      — Так что, пожалуйста, просто… Покончи уже с этим.

      Слышал ли когда-нибудь Алек, чтобы Магнус звучал так устало?

      Магнус прильнул ближе к нему (как он мог вынести прикосновения к Алеку?) и продолжил, не обращая внимания на то, что его голос был приглушён. «Просто заплати мне немного милостью, пожалуйста. Позволь мне умереть вот так. В твоих объятиях, притворяясь как будто… Как будто это не было всё ложью.

      Он всё лежал, лежал в объятиях, ожидая смерти.

 

      В голове Алека летали и останавливались миллион мыслей и чувств — ужас и шок, грусть и злость, но каким-то образом одна мысль заполучила место прямо в первом ряду его разума.

      «Мои руки действительно начинают уставать».

      Затем мысль громкая и чуткая (но всё ещё внутренняя и тихая).

       «Блять».

      Он осторожно повернулся, не обращая внимания на тот небольшой шум, что создал Магнус на его плече (плечи самого принца слегка дрожали от едва подавленных рыданий), и аккуратно положил кинжал около них, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы положить его на тумбочку.

      И затем он крепче сжал мужчину в своих объятиях, целуя в лоб, словно если бы это всё было лишь ночным кошмаром, и шепча: «Пойдипоспи, Магнус. Завтра всё будет хорошо».

      Магнус снова всхлипнул.

      — Спасибо, — прошептал он в шею Алека, — спасибо. Спасибо.

      (Он не мог поверить, что Алек будет таким милосердным, не мог поверить, что Алек будет таким добрым. Позволить ему заснуть, таким образом, что он никогда бы больше не проснулся, никогда бы больше не почувствовал боли… Что он заснул бы в его любимых объятиях и никогда бы больше не проснулся.)

      (Больше никаких бесконечных ночей настолько сильной любви, только для того, чтобы почувствовать холодный край кинжала, прижимаемого к спине. Больше никакой боли в груди от сомнений, какая улыбка Алека настоящая. Больше никаких позволений Алеку целовать его, трахать или поддержать его, интересуясь, что из этого было по-настоящему, насколько Алеку это нравилось. Больше никаких гаданий, нравился ли Алеку факт того, что Магнус был в неведении, никаких гаданий, было ли это всё просто жёсткой игрой для него. Больше никакой жизни среди змей, никакого отрицания того, что он был один в постели. Ничего больше. Только отдых, только вечный сон в его объятиях.)

      (Это была самая гуманная смерть, которую Магнус мог бы попросить. Это больше, чем он заслуживал.)

      (Он узнал, кем был Алек, однажды, когда был уверен, что тот не является каким-то приезжим лордом, кто смог привлечь его внимание. Он был убийцей, хорошо известным убийцей, который был нанят семьёй Эрондейлов, чтобы сделать их сына следующим наследником на престол. И, конечно, он был близким другом их сына и имел семью, которую нужно кормить.)

      (Все эти вещи были гораздо важнее, чем симпатичное лицо и плотное отверстие, чтобы трахаться.)

      (Ты любишь его, но он тебя не любит.Ты монстр.)

      Сердце Алека сжалось, когда он услышал слабый плач Магнуса, его ужасную благодарность.

      Он сильнее прижал Магнуса к себе, крепко обнимая. Сегодня Магнус будет в безопасности. В полной безопасности.

      Ни кинжал, ни ночные кошмары — ничего его не побеспокоит.

      Когда он, наконец, заснул под колыбельную из пальцев Алека в его волосах и несильного мычания, Алек поднялся, нежно и аккуратно положив его на кровать.

      Он взял кинжал, поднял его и посмотрел на Магнуса.

      Он похоронил его как можно глубже в прикроватном столике. Это создало шум, но Магнус едва шевельнулся.

      Алек посмотрел на него.

      Его запутанные волосы были нестильными и пушистыми, темными и мягкими. На его лице были сухие следы от слёз и мешки под покрасневшими глазами. Его губы были розовыми и приятными. Он выглядел истощённым и хрупким. Он выглядел красивым и уязвимым.

      Уязвимым. Да, особенно это.

      Даже после всего. Даже после всего он всё равно уснул с Алеком. Доверился ему. Или просто наплевал на то, причинит ли Алек ему боль. Или какая-то извращённая комбинация обоих.

      Алек поцеловал его в лоб и крепко сжал Магнуса в своих объятиях.

      Он будет в безопасности.

      А утром они поговорят.

 

      (Он пытается не думать о том, как Магнус отреагирует утром, когда он проснётся в объятиях человека, который пытался убить его. Когда он проснётся не мертвым, когда он проснётся, и Алек должен… Должен будет красноречиво объяснить, что он всегда любил Магнуса, так что, мало из всего было ложью.)

      (Он надеется, что Магнус всё ещё будет любить его. Простит его за всё то, что сделал.)

      (Он также надеется, что тот не простит его, потому что он не заслуживает этого. И Магнус, безусловно, не заслуживает принимать его прощение.)

      (Но его коварное сердце всё ещё любит, надеется и бьётся с каждым вздохом Магнуса.)

      (Он целует лоб Магнуса, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что принесёт завтрашний день.)


End file.
